EverWorld : Next Generation BOOK ONE
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Just read to find out...It has all the main characters from the series and new ones! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Something drew him over to her at the party. It was her swimming party that had been set up by everyone that wanted to go. Her best friend was over flirting with the guys. He didn't notice anyone and imagined that it was him and her one on one. She walked around in her bikini that was a silky black that looked good on her. She golden brown hair swayed as she cocked her head around slowly looking at him. Her blue/green eyes looked into his ocean blue eyes never leaving them. They seemed like they wanted to stay there locked in each other's eyes. A person walked between them breaking the connection. When he looked back, she wasn't there anymore. His eyes searched the crowd finally finding her walking away from the crowd. He followed her slowly watching every move that was made. She disappeared behind some trees as he walked past her.  
Her hand shot out scarring the crap out of him. Her hand was on his arm holding him there making him stop from what he was doing.  
"Why are you following me?" her voice asked giving a sense of being scared, not sure, afraid of something, afraid of him. It seemed calm and light like spring time when everything was waking up. He didn't answer her but just gave this look like he was enchanted by her. His eyes was showing him right threw. She let go of him letting her arms wrap around herself… Her bright blue eyes searched around the place for someone finding a hot guy instead. She knew him well. He was on the basket ball team. The number one player on the team. He was taller then her, around 5'9" with short blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, his name. His name was Eric. Eric Levin. He gave a glance toward her and a smile. She blushed and there eyes locked. Her blonde hair moved over her face. He looked at her. She had on a silky black bikini. He recognized her. They number one girl on the basket ball team. Mary. Mary Sherman to be exact.   
"Do you know where Amber is?" she asked in a cheerful summer like tone to a girl.  
"Am went into the direction of the garden. Ken O'Brien was following her too!" a girl answered with a smile. She walked in that direction. She never noticed him following her.  
"I wasn't following you." He lied looking at her. She remembered him from another place. Somewhere far away. She couldn't remember.  
"Am!" Mary said turning around the corner.  
"Mary. Hi." Amber answered looking at her with a look of relief.  
"Why don't you go get your dad to supply something that might be better for the party?" Suggested Mary.  
"Sure. If you would like drinking your half cooked food." She answer sarcastically.  
"Just go get it." Mary said with a smile helping her to get out of there.  
"Alright." Amber said with a smile that said :I'll-pay-you-back-later. She quickly left and ran inside the house shutting the door quickly behind herself.  
"Fun party huh?" asked a man. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. Christopher. Christopher Hitchcock. Her father. Single. Stuck with the kid after a divorce.  
"Dad, what is something quick to make that isn't already at the party?" asked Amber looking and then looking out the door.  
"Oh, so you're having a little problem with a guy huh?" asked Christopher with a grin.  
"No! Someone was following me." She replied trying to find something that was quick.  
"Cover up. So, who was this boy?" asked Christopher taking a swig.  
"Ken O'Brien. I knew his mom. She's April O'Brien. She gave me a lift on a rainy day. Once I mentioned your name, she looked at me weird, you know." She replied pulling some things out. Christopher almost choked on his drink.  
"April O'Brien?!"  
"Yeah. Do you know her?"   
"Old friend." There was a knock at the door making Amber jump. She quickly went over and opened it. A man with Chestnut hair and blue eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.  
"Is Eric here? I'm his father. David Levin." He said.  
"Sure. You can go into the kitchen and get anything." She smiled and led him into the kitchen. She quickly took the chips and headed outside. He looked over at Christopher but rubbed something out of his mind.  
"Hi. I'm Christopher Hitchcock. Amber's dad." Christopher said.  
"David Levin." David answered looking at him strangely. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and then there was a knock at the front door. Amber went with Mina to answer it.  
"Is their any other parents here?" asked a women with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes.  
"Yes." Mina replied. A man with short black hair and brown eyes walked up.  
"Come on Mina." He said.  
"Jalil, Christopher's in the kitchen if you want to talk to him." Amber smiled hopefully.  
"Alright." Said Jalil walking in and into the kitchen.  
"Who is all here?" asked April looking at her.  
"David Levin, Jalil, and Christopher." Said Amber opening the door enough for her to enter into the room.  
"Where are they?" asked April looking at her.  
"In the kitchen." Replied Amber with a smile.  
"Do you mind?" asked April.  
"Go ahead." Amber said and then quickly shut the door. She went to her room, put on some shorts, and a tank top. Quickly, she went back to what was left of the party. All that was left was pieces of food that wasn't eaten. She started picking up dishes and then set them on a tray. Mina came rushing out to her.  
"Dad said I can stay the night!" she squealed.  
"Yes!" Amber said with a grin.  
"I brought my flute so, we can play them." Mina said.  
"Good. Why don't we play and clean the dishes later?" asked Amber.  
"Sure." Mina said.  
"I'll go get them and some music." Amber said.  
"Alright." Said Mina as Amber walked into the house. She stopped dead in her tracks hearing loud voices.  
"Christopher, don't even start with me again and your stupid sarcasm. You better start taking things more serious and grown up!" David said glaring at him.  
"Shut-up David. Stop acting like the hero of everything. You know that you can't even protect anyone properly." Christopher shouted back at him.  
"Who saved everyone's butts when we were there? Who was the one that lead us threw and everyone always turned to when trouble came? Me! Don't feed me any line of crap Christopher. I'm sick of it." David said.  
"Both of you shut-up! I'm sick of hearing you two fighting all the time. This is why we've never talked to anyone. We got sick of each other." Jalil said glaring at the two.  
"If you're so sick of me, then get out of my house!" Christopher yelled hitting the wall. A glass plate fell off of the wall smashing into the floor.  
"Smooth move Christopher. Just break everything!" David said.  
"I'm leaving. Come on boys. Lets go." April said and then left shutting the door.  
"Christopher, I'm taking Mina with me for the best of it. Amber can come if she wants." Jalil said starting to leave the kitchen.  
"No. She's staying here." Christopher said harshly. Amber slowly went out the door.  
"Never mind. We can practice tomorrow Mina. Just come over tomorrow." Amber said. Jalil walked out.  
"Mina, we're going to go home tonight. Friday you can stay the night." Jalil said.  
"Alright. See you Amber!" said Mina walking with Jalil to the car and leaving. She waved good-bye and then walked over to sit leaning against the garage door closing her eyes. There was a slam of the door and then David walked out wiping blood off his lip.  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" asked David looking at her.  
"What was all the yelling about?" asked Amber looking up at him.  
"Nothing for you to worry about." David replied fishing out his keys from his pocket.  
"Fine." Amber said. He could tell by look on her face that she knew he was feeding her a line of crap. 


	2. Chapter 1

Friday at School....  
  
"Would you like a ride Amber?" asked Ken looking at her standing infront of the school with all her books in her arms.  
  
"Christophere should be here any time. Thanks for the offer though." said Amber with a smile.  
  
"Alright." said Ken and then drove off. Mary came to sit next to Amber.  
  
"Eric is such a sweet guy!" She smiled.  
  
"That's nice. Dad's going to be late today. I can tell." said Amber. David pulled up with Eric in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" asked Eric.  
  
"Sure!" said Mary pulling Amber up with her. They got into the car and left. David adjusted the mirror to look at both girls and then back to the road.  
  
"Are you both being dropped off at the same place?" asked David.  
  
"Yes." said Mary with a smile.  
  
'There is something strange going on here and I know that all of them are hiding something. They went somewhere and I guess it made them hate each other. What happened? What did they do? Where did they go? I want to know.' Thought Amber to herself. When the car pulled up, there where two other cars there, including Christophere's.  
  
"Amber. Jalil is here." said Mary.  
  
"There's something going on here." said Amber. David stopped the car and parked it.  
  
"You're right." said David looking at her threw the review mirror.  
  
"Thank-you for driving us home Mr. Levin." said Amber and Mary at the same time.  
  
"Your welcome." said David. They all got out of the car and made it to the door. Amber opened it and walked in with them following.  
  
"Christopher, won't you listen for a minute? Senna is back. She has a daughter. I think that it's all going to happen again and this time, our kids are coming with us." spoke April's voice coming from the kitchen. Amber spun around on her heel and looked up at David with a glare.  
  
"Nothing to worry about you said. There is something going on and I want to know about it." she said in a medium voice. It was loud enough for the three in the kitchen to hear. They came out to where they saw Amber glaring up at David. His expression was blank. Mary and Eric just stood there with a questionable look on there faces.  
  
"Dad. What's going on here?" asked Mary walking over to Jalil.  
  
"Why don't you go out and play some basketball while us adults talk?" asked Jalil.  
  
"Not until I find out what's going. Who is Senna and what do you mean it's happening all over again? How are all of us mixed up in this?" asked Amber looking at them all. April gave out a sigh.  
  
"Might as well tell them since they've heard already." said April. Ken walked.  
  
"Since we've heard what?" asked Ken.  
  
"I've already told you." said April.  
  
"Oh! That." said Ken.  
  
"Lets sit down." said David. They took there seats in the living room.  
  
"It started a long time ago when we were all in high school..." started April.  
  
"Here we go again." said Christopher rolling his eyes. Amber firmly placed her elbow in his stomach.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" asked Christopher holding his stomach.  
  
"Shut-up!" said Amber with a sidewards glare.  
  
"Alright. AS I was saying. What happened is my step-sister, Senna, is a witch. She took us all to this other world called EverWorld where we were hunted by Gods of that world and tried to solve problems for them or else be killed. There was this one God. Everyone was afraid of him. He would eat the other Gods to live and soon they would all be gone. We had to stop him and then we would be able to leave that world. Senna was the key to open the door so that we could go back to our world. After we had defeated that God, everything went back to normal as so as it seems." said April. She gave a glance to Jalil to continue.  
  
"Now, everything seems to have changed. Senna is back, from the dead, and she has a daughter that is just like her. There are some possible things that could happen. Something could be wrong again and that means that someone wants Senna's daughter to use as a portal to get into this world. Or, they could be after both. Her daughter. The only thing that we have to do is, try and find out. How all of you come into this is, that if we are gone because of Senna, you will go if her daughter has brought her into the world with her. We will have two bodies. One in this world, and another in the other world. When you go to sleep, you transfere between worlds." finished Jalil.  
  
"So, if something is wrong, we will suddenly go into this different world where we will have the chance of being killed just to do something for that world so that it can be peaceful?" asked Mary.  
  
"Not exactly." said David.  
  
"We will have to risk our lives so that we can get Senna and her daughter back here." said Christopher.  
  
"Why us though?" asked Amber.  
  
"I don't know. I believe that she still may be alive. One of us had to do it you know. Once she was dead, we found a way to get out but, I don't know if we will this time," said April.  
  
"I'm going to walk this off," said Amber getting up. She walked out and closed the door behind herself.  
  
"Thanks a lot. She'll never be herself again," sighed Christopher getting up and walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. Mary quickly went in, grabbed to beer, poured it down the sink and threw it away. Christopher was going to say something but she stopped him.  
  
"Amber would have done worse," she said and then walked out. She then left outside where she found her sitting in the rain. A girl was also sitting with her. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a nice figure, and kept looking around.  
  
"My name is Valerie. Why are you so down in the dumps? It's not like the world is going to end," she said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know but, it seems like it. I just need a little time to think, that's all." She stood up and then left. Amber watched her walk away and then went into the back yard. Hair plastered to her head, body starting to look pale. She then looked at the her watch. 3:30 pm. She walked into her room without looking at anyone, changed into her uniform, grabbed to keys and then left with Mary.  
  
"Where she going?" asked David.  
  
"Soccer practice," said Christopher bluntly.  
  
"What's wrong with soccer?" asked April coming to her defense.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that she's never going to talk to me again. Dude, did you see that look on her face? I'm dead when she gets back."  
  
"Who's the parent here? You or her?" asked April  
  
"She's the one that takes care of me when I have a hang over." April slapped him and then walked out with Ken following her. She shut the door behind herself.  
  
"I've gotta go Christopher. I have a meeting early in the morning," said Jalil and then left himself.  
  
"I have to help Eric study for his test," said David and then they left. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I was on the field waiting for someone on my team to try and strike a goal past me. No one seemed to dare. I don't know why either. I wanted them to. So I could hit that ball. I can't believe my own dad wouldn't tell me anything like that. Well, for all I know. It could be a lie. Knowing him. All threw my life he has lied to me. Saying things like ,'I'll be home soon.' He never showed. He was at a bar getting drunk. I normally get a phone call from the bar telling me to pick him up or else they're going to throw him out on the streets. One night, I didn't pick him up. I just left him. He hasn't went to a bar since. Mary well, she's my best friend. She's always been there for me since we first met in Pre-school. She was adopted because Jalil and his em-wife couldn't have children. I don't know why either. They were both real sweet. They should have stayed together. Now, here I am. Standing in the rain while no one is going to try and get the ball over near the goal. I waited and then smiled. She was going to try. She came running at me. Thinking I wasn't paying any attention. Well, she was wrong. I was. I had more attention on what was going on than I ever had before. I caught the ball when she kicked it. My hands started to sting from the hard plastice hitting my cold red hands.  
  
I smiled and kicked the ball. Watching it go to the other end of the feild where the goalie missed it letting me make a score. I smiled. Knowing that I could never do that again unless I got mad again. I looked over at Mary who was sitting there with David and Eric. I wonder why they're here. David seems to be a nice man. It would be a better example for my dad to follow. Get a better job, make something out of yourself, not try to go sleep with any women you can find. I'm glad that Eric has someone decent for a fathering figure. Sadly, both my parents divorced when I was at a young age. I don't remember my mom much except that she sends me clothes, gifts, and money all the time. She wants to see me this summer but, I don't know if dad with allow me to. I do have the right but, I just don't know. April would be the one that I should talk to. She understands me and treats me like I'm her own daughter. I love her for that. Her son, Ken, is also cute. I've had my eyes on him since the first time I've met him. Tall, hansome, well built, nice brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Amber? Why are you standing on the feild? Practice is over," said Mary walking toward me with a worried look. I just smiled.  
  
"I'm alright. I was jsut thinking when the next game would be," I lied.  
  
"Well, Mr. Levin wanted to take us to dinner. Want to come? We're just going to a regular buger place like we always do," she smiled. I could tell that she wanted to go. She was trying to do anything to cheer me up. To make me feel better. I felt like going home and locking myself in my room. Trying to get away from everyone. They were waiting for my answer.  
  
"Sure." I finally answered. I caught a smile in Mary's eyes and knew that something was going to happen. I followed David in my car. A 2PAC cd was playing the background.  
  
"I think you should call Christopher and tell him where you're going so he doesn't worry," said Mary picking up my cell phone and handing it to me. I looked at it in my hand for a moment and then concentrated back on the slick roads.  
  
"No. Not now. I have to watch the road. You can tell him," I said trying to not to sound like I was mad at him. I was but, I didn't want to tell her. She would try to make me get over it but, I didn't want to get over. I have a lot of things to be mad at him for. I just don't know most of them anymore. I heard the buttons to the cell phone click. I heard a faint ring and then it stop.  
  
"Amber and I are going to eat dinner with David. She'll be back later." She paused for a moment as I watched her smile fade. She looked at me.  
  
"He wants to talk to you, now." Her hand held out the phone. I picked it up with one hand and held it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to come home so that we can talk this over." His voice was shaky. I knew he was nervous.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." I could hear my voice being blunt with a tone of anger.  
  
"We have enough to talk about. I want you to come home right now. I know we haven't spent time together for a long time. You must be cold after playing in the rain. I don't want you to get sick." His voice had sympathy in it. This wasn't him. This couldn't be him.  
  
"Since when have you ever cared? You haven't? You've never been there for me. Why do you want to start now? After sixteen years? I don't want you to try to make it up now. Not ever. You do your thing, I'll do mine. Got it?" I could feel the tears burning my eyes. Making my vision bluring. I pulled over to the side of the road for safety of us both.  
  
"No. You're still a teenager and will always be one. I'm the adult and I'm telling you to come home now!" That was the first time her ever yelled at me before. He meant it.  
  
"Okay, bye." I placed the phone down and wiped my tears away. The tapping on my window made me jump. I rolled it down to see David standing there.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He looked worried.  
  
"Everything is fine," I said. Mary just looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Mr. Levin. Everything isn't alright. Amber has to go home. Christopher ordered it." She emphisized on ordered.  
  
"You should get home. If Christopher said that is. You don't want to keep him waiting. Mary, you can get in our car when you're ready." He then walked away and got into his car. I left the window down. I could see him talking to Eric. His face was grim. I looked at Mary who just stared back at me.  
  
"I will go with you if you need me to," she offered. I shook my head no.  
  
"I'll be alright. Just keep your cell phone handy. I might be calling you. Don't be surprised if I'm at your house when you return." She left out a sigh and then retreated out of the car. I rolled up my window and looked out it. They were talking about something. I could see the angry look on Mary's face. Something was wrong. I took my leave without looking back. I fumbled with the sterio at the signal light making the base go up with my music loud. It was only seven. I couldn't get in trouble for that. On the street home, I turned everything off, locked the doors after parking, and then turn on the alarm. Cautiously, I walked up the wet lawn to the door that was surprisenly unlocked. I walked in feeling a cold chill come over me. My hair was still wet, so where my clothes. I hope that the car is dry by morning from where I sat. I heard someone in the kitchen. I walked toward the kitchen and stopped. He was sitting at the table, opening a beer. He looked up at me.  
  
"I thought you were going with David to dinner," he said.  
  
"You told me to come home." I walked over and grabbed the beer from him and began to walk over to the sink.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. I poured it down the sink and then crushed the can. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the 24 pack. I heard his chair slid on the floor. I looked over at him.  
  
"I'm the parent in this house and you can't tell me what I can and can't drink. Now put it back," he ordered.  
  
"Alright. I'll put it back where it belongs," I said. I walked with it to my room up stairs. He followed me. I went over to the window and opened it. The big trash can was right belong me.  
  
"Don't even dare!" I dared. I didn't care. I was going to go over to Mary's anyways. He wanted me home so he could what? Yell at me? What a drunken lush! I can't believe him! I then aimed, and let go. Watching it fall into the trash can with crash. I could hear the cans blusting with white foam coming out of the top. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.  
  
"I should send you back to your mother! Then I wouldn't have to deal with yout disobedence! I'm the adult around here, not you! From now on, you're going to get punished for not listening!" He was yelling in my face. I tried to pull away but his grip was hard.  
  
"Good! It's about time you learned to be a parent! I've been waiting for you to act like that for sixteen years! Finally it came! When I didn't need it anymore! Go ahead! Send me back to mom! She wants to see me anyways. At least I'll get away from you and tell her how bad of a father you were. Then I could live with her by the courts order!" I found myself yelling back at him. Then the sting in my cheek. My hand went over it. Feeling the heat from where I'd been slapped. He'd never went this far when he was drunk. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could feel the tears sweltering up in my eyes. His sudden face of shock as he looked at him hand in disbelief. It was my fault that everything happened. I was the one that shot off my mouth. I should have went to sleep after taking nice warm shower leaving him to his own pleasures. I didn't. I had to do what I did, didn't I? He hugged me tightly like I was the last thing on Earth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Amber. I'm sorry." He kept on saying those words over and over. Repeating himself. I couldn't stop crying. Why was I being so emtional? I've never been this emotional before. He was trembling. I just leaned on him. I was feeling remorse for what happened all of my life. Us two always fighting with each other. It was going to be different now. I knew that it would. Not the same. I heard a door shut all of a sudden.  
  
"Christopher. We need to talk right now," said a female's voice. I stopped myself from crying. Silenting myself. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. He looked at me.  
  
"Go. I'll be fine," I managed to crock out. I pushed him toward the door.  
  
"It's your mother. Don't you want to meet her?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head no.  
  
"I need to take a shower. I'm cold," I responded. He nodded and then we both went out seperate ways. I headed to the bathroom, he went down stairs. I came down about an hour later dressed in my usual green plaid boxers and baggy white shirt. There she sat on the couch. He was in a chair across from her. She turned her head. Her hair was a light brown with hazel eyes. She had the body shape like mine but was taller. It looked like she had just came from work from the clothes she was wearing. Black skirt, pink blouse with a black jacket over it. I went over and sat on dad's lap. He placed a firm arm around me.  
  
"Amber, this is you mother Nancy Johnson," he said. I just gave a smile.  
  
"Have you thought it over about coming with me for the summer?" she asked.  
  
"I have a long time to think. Summer isn't for a whole nother year," I replied. She smiled at the words for some odd reason. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be Kyle Johnson, your step-father," she said getting up. She opened the door to have a tall man with black hair and blue eyes standing there in a buisness suit. He sat down on the couch and smiled at us both.  
  
"You must be Amber, right? I'm Kyle," he said. I just smiled. Then, I heard a phone ring. I grabbed for my cell to find it was Mary.  
  
"Yeah?" I got up and walked outside where I could talk in private.  
  
"Is everything alright? What happened?" she asked worried.  
  
"My mom is here with her new husband Kyle. Everything is alright. I hope that you don't mind me asking but, could you pick me up from here and say that we have a project to do? I don't feel like being in a room with all adults," I said. She laughed.  
  
"Alright. I'll be over as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay bye." I went inside then up the stairs.  
  
"Who was it?" He was was calling up to me from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"It was just Mary. We have a science project that is due Monday so, we need to get started. I'm going to stay the weekend at her house. I also have a soccer game tomorrow afternoon. Can you make it?" I asked packing my stuff in a black duffle bag.  
  
"Aren't you going to at least talk to Nancy and Kyle? You'll be staying with them over Christmas break in Hollywood."  
  
"But, what about you? What are going to do?" I asked poking my head out the door. My hand grabbed my pager and electronic planner.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Kyle is a famous producer and you'll be able to watch while some of his movies are made." He was trying to persuade me to go. He was wanting me to have a good time. I placed my bag on the ground. Quickly, I placed on my anklet and black slippers.  
  
"I'll think about it," I said and entered the bathroom grabbing my make-up, hair stuff, and other things.  
  
"What is there to think about? You get to spend time with your mother like you wanted to." I went down the stairs with everything then grabbed my purse, placing my cell phone and keys in it.  
  
"I'll go, okay? If it makes you happy." There was a knock at the door just in time to save me from any other words.  
  
"Bye!" I grabbed everything and then went out the door locking it behind me. I turned to see David standing there.  
  
"In a rush to get somewhere?" he asked looking oddly at me.  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Eric's in the car if you want to talk to him."  
  
"Okay." I walked down the sidewalk to where this car was parked. Eric was standing out of it just sitting on the hood. He turned to me.  
  
"You're staying the night?" he asked.  
  
"No. Mary's picking me up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry to ditch you guys for dinner. It was kinda important."  
  
"Do tell," he said calmly. I sat next to him.  
  
"My mom is in town with her new husband. They want me to go with them for christmas break down in Hollywood. I don't want to go but, then I do."  
  
"Just go with them. Then you'll be able to see what they're like. You know. Big house to look around in, shopping, everything that a girl wants," said Eric. I smiled at him.  
  
"Okay. Thanks a lot." Mary just then pulled up.  
  
"Amber, get your car just encase you need to leave somewhere during the night like to get food or something. I know you always get the munchies at midnight," she said.  
  
"Okay." I grabbed everything and then left in my car following Mary. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
She followed behind me in her car. I knew that there was something wrong but, she wasn't going to tell me. I hear my cell phone ring and quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Mary, could we stop at a cafe? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" I knew who it was. Amber. She was always hungry and ready for food. I do admit that both of us do have an endless pit for a stomach but, who cares, right? We could always stuff our faces when ever we felt like it.  
  
"Sure," I answered.  
  
"Alright! Just go to Star Bucks, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Alright. Star Bucks, coming right up!" I smiled and then hung up. It was a nice night. The rain had stopped and the roads where wet but, oh well. It made it kinda fun. I pulled over at the nearest Star Bucks. Amber next to me. We exited and quickly went into the little coffee shop. I still couldn't believe that she was still in her PJ's and slippers. It was only eight. People might think she's crazy but, oh well. I walked in with her where she quickly ordered, paid, and then we sat down.  
  
"So, tell me, what happened?" I asked looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing much as usual. I threw his beer out of my window though," she smiled.  
  
"Really? What did he do?"  
  
"Just yell at me. Then, I took a shower. When I came down stairs, there sat my mother on the couch with my new step-dad to follow." She didn't sound impressed. I looked into her eyes that looked at the table.  
  
"What else?" I persisted.  
  
"They want me to come down for Christmas as well as for the summer." She didn't look up once at me.  
  
"Why both?" I didn't really want her to go. She would be so far away! In California as I stay here in Chicago? This couldn't be happening!  
  
"I don't know. I guess they want to see me sooner than I expected." They brought over her order and left.  
  
"Do you know anything about them both?" I hope that they like I imagined. Someone that worked in a big office. Probably not. Who knows.  
  
"Nancy sets up meetings for Kyle. Kyle is a producer. He wants me to come and watch him make one of his movies. I'll get autographs for you though. At least I hope." She didn't sound very excited about it. She picked at her muffin. Popping little by little into her mouth.  
  
"You'll be fine. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I gave her a smile. Trying to make her feel better. It didn't seem to work out well.  
  
"I'll write you ever day," she murmured.  
  
"I'll always write back!" I smiled. She smiled back. She threw the rest of her muffin away and picked up her coffee.  
  
"I wasn't as hungry as I thought," she sighed. She stood up, grabbing her keys. I didn't want her to go either. She was going to be with people she's never met. Who knows what could happen. She might move out there if she likes it enough. Leaving me behind and her father. Christopher would be heart broken. I just know it. Then, he'd go back to his evil ways again. Drinking. Then, it dawned on me. Christmas Vacation was in two weeks! Two horrible weeks! This was so unfare! I hated it! We quickly left to my house where I knew that she fell asleep once she hit that bed. As for me? I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind. My best friend. My sister. Was leaving in two weeks! I finally fell asleep to my desire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke in the afternoon to see Amber come into the room in her soccer uniform. The sun was shining threw my window like it always did.  
  
"Time to get up Mary. My game starts in thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright," I said, getting up and started for the shower. I came out to see Jalil standing there.  
  
"Do you know who's coming?" he asked.  
  
"I know David, Eric, Christopher, Nancy, and Kyle are coming."  
  
"What about Ken and April?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask Amber." He nodded and then went down stairs. I soon followed where I saw Amber getting the keys to her car and dad with his.  
  
"Ready?" asked Amber.  
  
"Sure." I grabbed my keys then, we left in different cars. I answered my cell phone once it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stay away from the witch. She's going to take you to a place you've never been before!"  
  
"Who are you and what are you talking about?"  
  
"She'll be at the game. I want you to stay away from her."  
  
"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about but, you better stay away from the game, alright? Or else I'll make sure that you'll never talk again!" I quickly hung up my phone and continued to drive. It was hard to find a parking space so, I decided to park across the street. Amber had ran over to the field where she was to stretch and do some quick practice drills.  
  
"Hey Mary." I looked over to see Eric and smiled.  
  
"Hi." He walked over to me.  
  
"Everyone's sitting in the front row. We have a spot saved for you and Jalil."  
  
"Alright. Thanks. We'll be over in a minute." He gave me a worried glance when I noticed my voice had been shaky.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm perfectly fine," I smiled.  
  
"Did you have a strange phone call on your cell phone?" It hit me like a rock.  
  
"You did too?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Keep an eye out. I think this person is stalking Amber. I don't want to see her get---"  
  
"What about Amber?" Ken joined the conversation.  
  
"You know about the call, don't you?" asked Eric. He nodded.  
  
"Stay on guard. I think we were the only ones that recieved it. My mom is acting perfectly fine and all."  
  
"Keep a look out, sharply." I nodded.  
  
"You guys better find a seat. The game's going to start in five minutes," said Amber walking up. She had a soccer ball under her right arm.  
  
"Our seats are saved. Plus, I don't think I'll be sitting for a long time," I said. She rose an eye brow which made me look at my hands. She gave a small sigh.  
  
"Alright. What are you hiding? I know something's wrong. Tell me, please?" She gave the puppy face which made a laugh escape.  
  
"We're not hiding anything. What would make you think such a thing?" I grinned and she rolled her eyes. Then she smirked.  
  
"Think fast!" She tossed the soccer ball. I saw Ken grab it out from in front of me. I looked at him and he winked.  
  
"If you want your ball back, you'll have to come and get it!" He turned on his heel and started running with her in hot persuit. Eric and I slowly started walking back where we saw Christopher pass us. I saw Eric turn and decided to myself. We saw Amber glaring at Ken while he was laughing on the ground. She was picking the grass out of her hair. Christopher looked at them both with his arms crossed and laughed. I turned, and continued on my way while I heard the call for the game to start. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked so cute when she was trying to be angry. Her eyes seemed to shine in a certain way that made me want to look at her all day, to see how she was acting, and what she did all the time when she wasn't at home. If Christpher hadn't have been there, I might have kissed her but, then again, I might not have.  
  
"Hey Ken. You take the east side over by where Amber normally kicks the ball for a goal. Mary will stay by the benches, and I'll be looking around for anyone suspecious." I nodded to Eric and then went over to take a look out. But, I watched her instead. Running with the team, shouting directions and what to do. She kicked a goal and hugged one of her team mates with a smile. I looked over at Eric who motioned me to come over. I walked over to him.  
  
"Mary's talking to a girl that she saw Amber talking to about a week ago. Come check it out." I followed him to see a girl with dark brown eyes, brown eyes, and was looking uncomfortable.  
  
"So, your name's Valerie Wales?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you know Amber, huh?" asked Eric.  
  
"No. I was talking to her just to cheer her up that one day," she answered. I turned to the score board to see it 30 to 0. I looked over to see the refs. talking about something. The rest turned when they heard the voice.  
  
"The guest team decided to forfit the game. Our team is the winners!" We turned back to Valerie who looked a bit jumpy.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Mary.  
  
"Please, just get your friend Amber out of here." I rose an eye brow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's going to get her! You're wasting valuble time. She'll never be the same again! None of you will. All because you're talking to me!"  
  
"The witch," whispered Mary. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. Now get her out of here."  
  
"You guys keep her here. I'll get Amber," I said as I then ran. I could see the crowds large as everyone was leaving. She could already be gone! Now, all I have to do is find her. I quickly ran over in the direction for her car. I saw her talking to a man that was dressed in black.She started walking away with him.  
  
"Amber!" The yell of her name caught her attention. She turned in my direction and waved. Suddenly, I saw him grab her and then disappear into the crowd. I ran after her in the direction that I thought I would most likely find her in. I turned at someone grabbing my shoulder. It was Eric.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"A man grabbed her. I can't seem to find her anywhere else." He shook his head.  
  
"Lets get back to Valerie and ask her about where he could have taken her. The parents know what's going on except for Nancy and Kyle. They went to get something to eat." I followed him back to everyone. I could tell the Christopher was mad by that look and he was pacing. I saw my mom come out with Mary and Valerie.  
  
"We need to get to the park. That's the likely place he'll be taking her." They nodded and then we left. Christopher was in the lead, speeding with his car over to the other area of the park. I quickly got out of my car and started into the park. There was a dark forest area before you reached the lake. I decided to go into it without listening to my mother. I heard a scream and quickly went in that direction. I heard the crunching of the leaves as someone ran in my direction. Getting closer. I went around a tree to have someone hit into me. I rolled this person to the bottom while I pinned him. I looked down to see it was her. Amber. I quickly got up and pulled her up. She attached herself to me at the waist while sobbing onto my shirt.  
  
"Oh Ken. I thought no one would be looking for me here." I hugged her gently in my arms trying to comfort her.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright now Amber. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I picked her up into my arms and carried her while she hung onto me. I soon found that we had found the lake. Everyone else was there where I saw that Valerie was floating on the water with that man. A blue satfire light appeared before them as the water went around the both of them. I couldn't control myself any longer. I was starting to walk out onto the water. It was a portal of some sort. I went in along with the others as well only to be greeted by darkness....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was greeted by the warm rays of light on my face. I felt a hand on my cheek gently and opened my eyes. I turned my head to see her sleeping face. She looked like an angel with the light on her face in that direction. I felt her cold hand leave my cheek to rest in the middle of my chest.  
  
"Amber?" She cuddled up to me more.  
  
"Dad. It's Sunday. I need my beauty sleep for Monday."  
  
"Amber. You need to get up."  
  
"In a minute." I slowly started sitting up which made her roll over onto her stomach on the ground. Once I stood up, I took a look around at what was before me. Land all around us. On a steep hill far away, I could see a castle made out of grey bricks. We're not in Chicago anymore and I'm sure of that. I looked over to my other side to see Christopher aproaching me.  
  
"Have you seen the others yet?" he asked.  
  
"No. I just woke up. I can't say the same for your daughter." He smiled.  
  
"She's not a morning person as you can see," he grinned. He looked around as well as did I. I looked up once I heard the sounds of loud hooves on the ground. Christopher raced over and grabbed Amber up. Her eyes opened and she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What are you---" She stopped in mid-sentence once she heard the hooves getting closer.  
  
"They're getting closer. It looks to be about eight of them."  
  
"Hault! Who goes there?" Amber grabbed onto Christopher.  
  
"Dad! Where are we?" Her voice was shaky.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Eight men on white horses came out from the tall grass.  
  
"Who are you that dare to travel on my land without permission?" stated a man in silver armor. Amber moved her heard sideways while her hair followed her motion.  
  
"Aren't you hot in that thing? Is that heavy? Are you an actor? Do you know where we are? What are you talking about your land? Doesn't this land belong to everyone? Who are you?" Questions came out of her mouth. She looked like a child in a way by petting his horse.  
  
"M'lady, what must you ask so many questions?" He seemed to have went gentle with her there. If she might have not been there, I'm sure we would have been already dead. When she stopped petting the horse, it nudged her for more attention.  
  
"Because I want answers. Why else?"  
  
"M'lady, let us ride to the castle." He offered a hand to her which made her raise an eye brow.  
  
"I'm looking for my friends and there parents. There should be about seven of them. Have you seen them?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I found them this morning. They're being taken care of in the castle. You and your three friends there will be taken care of as well." He snapped his fingers which made two other men come.  
  
"Your friends will ride with them. You shall ride with me."  
  
"Well I'll be. A knight in shining armor has come to rescue us." She gave me a wink. I watched while he helped her to sit onto his lap. Christopher and I where on the back of the other horses with no help on at all. We came closer and closer to the castle until we arrived there. I learned that his name was Prince Gwinwick and he would forever be in her "service". I bet he said that to all the girls that he met. We were taken to different rooms where clothes where set out, baths were ready, and food was on the tables. I took a bath, changed into the clothes, ate some food, and then went out of my room. I saw her and my heart skipped few beats. She was in a dark green velvet dress that showed everything on her. She seemed to not like it by the looks of it.  
  
"Have you seen the others yet?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet. Gwinwick said we'll see them after we're ready. Have you seen dad?"  
  
"No. Not yet." She looped her arm in mine.  
  
"What happened when I passed out? I know we're not in Chicago."  
  
"Well, that Valerie girl you were talking to, brought us here. She and that man that brought you made a sort of portal that we went threw. I don't know how but, I had no control over my body. I know that she'll be the one to get us out of here." She stopped me from walking.  
  
"What if she's Senna's daughter? That means we'll have to risk our lives to save her Ken. Are you doing to risk your life to save a girl you don't know anything about?" she asked me. That was a good question. A really good question. I knew I had to answer her with those pleading blue/green eyes looking up at me.  
  
"Only if it means that all of us gets to go back to our normal lives," I finally said. She didn't smile but, continued walking. I saw Gwinwick turn the corner, give a glare to me, and then smile once her head moved to look up.  
  
"Good day m'lady. I hope everything was wonderful for you. Your friends are wanting to speak with you and that young gentlemen in private." I didn't know what I didn't like about him but, I knew that it wasn't good. Both of us had conflict between us right from the start. If she hadn't have been here, I would have killed him already. But, I didn't have anything to kill him with right then.  
  
"Alright." He lead the way to a nice place that was room quiet finely. Everyone was there looking like they were from the midevil ages. I could see that Mary wasn't liking her red velvet dress. It was the same was the others.  
  
"Alright. Now that we're all here, lets get things straight," started Mary. I saw Jalil raise an eye brow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I refuse to going running around like a hero in this dress. If we're going to get outselves killed, I'm going down in style!" I followed her glare over to Amber who was trying to help herself to stop laughing but, it slipped.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary. Be reasonable! We can always cut it and act like Xena! Warrior Princess!" I saw them both laughing. David pounded his hand on the table and silenced us all.  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter girls. You'll have to take this seriously. You don't know what it's like to be here or what's going to happen to us. Where is that girl anyways? We need answers, to arm ourselves, and get out of here. Eric heard that Prince talking to his father." He looked at April who sighed.  
  
"Ladies, this isn't a great place for us to be at this time. That Prince wants a wife and, it looks like us three are going to being it."  
  
"Amber and I are underage so, we can't get married. Sorry Ms. O'Brien but, it looks like you're the one."  
  
"The younger, the better," she said looking at both of them.  
  
"Alright. Can you girls stop this! I'm not letting anyone get married especially my daughter. I don't care even if I'm going to be killed. Nothing like that is going to happen here now." Christopher was raging! That look meant all. I knew something was going to happen and it would happen soon enough. I turn to see the door being burst down. None of us noticed that anyone was pounding on it. There he was. Gwinwick. His sword was drawn. He pointed his sword at Amber and Mary who had grabbed onto each other in fright.  
  
"I want those two. The rest can either go along with the marriage or against it! Give that red headed woman to my father to see what we'll do about her." Jalil held me back.  
  
"Let them go. Things will work out sooner or later." I watched them being taken away from us.  
  
"What do you need two of them for?" shouted Eric. He grinned.  
  
"One for my brother of course who is due home any time." With that, he turned and left. I looked to see that Mary was whispering something into Amber's ear. She grinned. I saw her mouth out, I wasn't on the soccer team for nothing. Then, she kicked a guard in the knee which caused him to fall down and grab his now broken knee. Mary did the same thing, making them both run away into the rooms and lock the doors.  
  
"Break down the doors if you have to! I want them alive and in chains if we must!" Christopher started laughing.  
  
"You dare to mock me?"  
  
"You don't know how to deal with my daughters. Only my wife does." I rose an eye brow at him only to get a wink.  
  
"Your wife?"  
  
"Yes. April. The one you call the red head." He turned to her and then back to him.  
  
"You and your wife have to get your daughters out of there room or else I'll kill the rest of these men in this room.  
  
"Sure thing." I saw him walk out of the room and left with April. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I watched as Mary and Amber left to their rooms. April and Christopher soon followed after to talk with their "daughters". We were the bait for them. I saw Ken seat down in a chair while Jalil looked out the window. My father, David, was pacing across the floor. I decided to take a seat next to Ken.  
  
"So, what's the plan dad?" I asked. He turned to me.  
  
"We'll go along with the marriage. Just follow my lead after that, got it?" he asked looking at everyone. All of us agreed. I knew that he had something up his sleeve by the grin he had on his face. I turned to see a guard walk in.  
  
"Follow me to the dining hall. A feast is ready for the arrivel of Prince Briffleston." We all got up where we were lead down the long halls until we came to a large wooden door. It was opened to have music playing, men laughing, and someone juggling. We were seated where I looked to see Mary in her normal clothes from the real world. Amber was no where to be seen. I saw Mary move her arm over the table to make a cup of something spill on Gwinwick's lap. She placed her hand over her mouth with a sly smile. The room was silence once a man entered. By the look of him, he was Prince Briffleston. They had the same brown hair and hazel eyes. He grinned.  
  
"So, where's the bride you promised me Gwinwick?" he asked with a grin. He stood up.  
  
"She should be here any time. I must mind that you be real careful with this one. She's like a wild animal that you'll have to tame," Gwinwick smiled. I turned to see the glare in Ken's eyes once Briffleston answered.  
  
"The more lively the better. I'm up for a challenge!" He gave a hearty laugh. There was a loud scream that made me stand up. I saw Mary quickly get to her feet with wide eyes. The room was silent. Suddenly, Amber ran in and grabbed onto the wall for support.  
  
"Something stabbed him! I don't know what but, it stabbed my escort and took Christopher!" I looked to see Briffleston in front of her with one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who did this m'lady? Did not you see who did this?" he asked. She slapped him with her other hand which made her quickly grab and squeeze it. There was blood on his face.  
  
"Oh shit that hurt! Damn it! Don't you know how to listen? I just said something stabbed him! Then after that, I said I didn't know what! Are you stupid or something? Oh shit! Do you have any pain killers?" I saw David run over and grab her hand to look at it. Briffeston turned to Gwinwick.  
  
"Was this the wild one you were talking about?" Gwinwick nodded.  
  
"Yes. Like her?" he asked.  
  
"Very!" I looked her face. It was red. Her hand was shaking in David's while he tried the best he could to calm her down. I could tell she was going to say something any moment. Then, I saw her mouth open.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there like some chickens or get going?" she asked as camly as she could.  
  
"What did you call me?" asked Briffleston.  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself. You're capable of hearing, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't take orders from women."  
  
"I don't take orders from men." I saw David move her head to look at him in the eyes while he spoke something to her. She nodded and looked down at her hand. He lifted her chin up as he continued to speak to her. Her turned when he saw a guard run in.  
  
"Prince Gwinwick, Prince Briffleston! There is someone killing the guards! It seems that this person has taken up a room and is using Lord Christopher as bait."  
  
"Get as many soldiers down there as possible. All the soldiers in this room, I want you to get down there as well. We'll stay in this room and keep the door shut," said Briffleston. Quickly, people started going out of the room with swords draw. I watched as David brought Amber over to me and Ken. He sat her down in a chair.  
  
"Apply as much pressure as you can bare. I'm going to get something to wrap around your hand." She nodded as he walked away.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine," she managed out. I looked at Ken place an arm around her and whisper something in her ear to make her giggle. Mary was glaring while Gwinwick kept her in her chair next to him. Briffleston had a glare on his face at the sight of Amber laughing. I turned to see David come back with a needle, water, and cloth. Amber's eyes nearly popped open. He motioned for her to come and then for me and Ken to follow. We went into the back room where he sat everything down on a table.  
  
"I want you to hold her down. This is going to hurt," he said. I took her legs while Ken took her upper half.  
  
"Mr. Levin, please don't do this. I'm going to be fine. I feel better already!" She put on a face smile. He just shook his head and poured some wine on her hand. I saw her close her eyes tightly while she bit her lip. He poured the water on her hand and then got the needle ready. I had to leave. I couldn't watch her. I wanted to be away from her screams. Pain isn't something that I like to watch. I closed the door behind myself and took my seat. Briffleston was sitting there with Gwinwick. I heard a muffled scream which made Briffleston smile.  
  
"I love hearing women scream like that. It's much better when I know I'm the one making them scream." Gwinwick laughed and winked at Mary. I couldn't take it anymore. Both of them were making me sick. I glared in that direction and quickly made my way over to Briffleston.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Gwinwick. I shot a glare at him and then decked Briffleston. He was on the ground in a second flat, holding his jaw. I noticed that the blood was still on his face.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You're not going to talk about any woman that way while I'm in this room. Understand?" He picked himself off the floor.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one!" I ducked his punch and threw one in his stomach. He groaned as I kicked him to the floor. I started beating the crap out of him. I wouldn't let go. David had to pull me off.  
  
"Eric, stop it! Now calm down!" I jerked out of his hold and walked away. I took a seat next to Amber. She looked at me with tired eyes and placed her free hand on my shoulder.  
  
"We'll get out of here." Her voice was raspy. Well, why wouldn't it? She was screaming for heavens sake. Mary smiled and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Thank-you." We turned to the door being busted down but, nothing entered. The room was silent. I watched as Briffleston was the first to go. Something was ripping him appart. Gwinwick tried to get away but the same thing happened to him. His body torn to pieces. But, what could have done this. All of us sat still. I looked up to see April run in.  
  
"Don't worry you guys. Everything is going to be alright. It's just Merlin and Loki!"'  
  
"Don't forget their army of people too April!" said Christopher running in. I looked to see an old man with a long white berd, white hair, and blue eyes. He was standing there in a dark blue cloak.  
  
"Where is the one with the cut hand."  
  
"I am," said Amber in a small voice. He motioned for her to come and she did. He looked at it and whispered some words while he put some white dust on it. Her hand glowed a red color then, went to normal. He unwrapped it to see it was healed.  
  
"Thank-you." Her smiled was big. Christopher grabbed her into a hug.  
  
"I want the witch," said Merlin. Amber looked at him.  
  
"The witch?" I looked at Mary who sighed.  
  
"We don't know where she is. Gwinwick could have taken her somewhere else or she might be with that man. Who knows." A tall man appeared. Blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
"One of you are connected to the witch and I want you to find her quickly!" I could see the anger in his eyes. Something was going on. Something terrible. Who knows what this person could do. Both of them killed Gwinwick and Briffleston like animals.  
  
"What do you mean one of us are connected to the witch? We didn't know anything about her until we were warned at Amber's soccer game. That's when we tried to prevent what was happening so we wouldn't end up here!" Ken. He had spoken which made the man look in his direction.  
  
"Who is this Amber girl?" I looked in her direction to see her shift and hand onto Christopher's hand.  
  
"Loki, she has nothing to do with this," said Christopher. Loki turned to him and walked in his direction. He bent down to look at Amber.  
  
"Tell me, how did you get here?"  
  
"This man said that he could get me a college scholarship for soccer. All he needed me to do was to come over to his car to get the papers. I was going until Ken yelled for. I turned to him and then, I was grabbed. We just appeared in the park. I finally got away from him where I started running threw the forest. I found Ken instead. Then, I fell asleep on him. That's all I remember besides waking up to have Gwinwick and his men there." Loki stood up to his normal seize and turned toward us.  
  
"Who's Ken?" I looked over at him threw the corner of my eye. Ken nodded.  
  
"You want to know what happened after that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was walking to get out of there but, we ended up by the lake where I saw her on the water with that man. A portal opened and I lost all control of my body. There, I went into the portal and everything was black from there."  
  
"The witch brought you here now, the only question is, why," said Merlin. I looked at Jalil who just sat there. April had sat down but, David stood there with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Is Senna still alive?" Merlin shook his head.  
  
"No. She's gone. That girl is her daughter though but, who is the father? That's the only question." Amber let out a long sigh.  
  
"Could we kinda get out of here? This atmophere is going to make me puke if I dare to turn my head left." Loki let out a laugh.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't like my daughter's place either!" I saw Christopher glare.  
  
"She won't be going near your daughter unless it's must. I'm not going to let her see what I saw when I was here." I saw her roll her eyes.  
  
"Are we going to leave or not?" I spoke. Merlin nodded and we followed him out of the castle...  
  
  
  
An: Hey you guys! Sorry that I haven't wrote anything but, I just wanted to tell you that this is going to be a semi long story so, I hope you guys like it. I will in the future be using these characters to make sequals and stuff. You guys can feel free to use any of my made up characters as long as you give me the credit for it, okay? No credit, no story. Ja ne! baby blu eyes 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Well, things seemed to be going well. Execpt for the fact that I would going to get married to a pig for a prince! At least my dad is alright. I don't think I would have been able to go on if I knew something was wrong with him Ever since I just saw that guard get cut in half, I've hated blood ever since. I don't want to see anymore blood or violence. It'll just make me sick. Well, here we are in this place called "EverWorld" in which all the adults know about. We have Merlin as our guide along with this tall dude that I think took too many pills to get that tall. Yep, it's just peachy king. I really don't want to know what else is out there. Perhaps it might try to kill me and my friends or something. All I know now is that I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. I didn't really get enough sleep so, I need more. I turned my head at the sound of my name.  
  
"Amber?" Everyone else was sitting and I seemed to be the only one standing.  
  
"Ummm, present?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"Did you hear what Merlin said?" asked Mary.  
  
"Nope. Absolutly not. I didn't hear one single word." Christopher rolled his eyes at me and I just stuck my tounge out.  
  
"Oh, so you want to fight, huh girlie?" he asked me.  
  
"Hey, I've been hit plenty of times with soccer balls so don't start with me! I know that I could whoop you any day!"  
  
"Oh, just like I saw you beat Ken the other day?"  
  
"Well, he's much stronger cause he um, works out in a gym!"  
  
"How'd you know he did?" asked Eric. I looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Amber, just sit your ass down and listen." I rolled my eyes at Christopher and sat next to Mary.  
  
"We must make a journy to the mountain of the gods where we will ask for their help. If we must, we will offer something in return for their help---"  
  
"Isn't Loki still a god?" asked Jalil.  
  
"Why would they listen to me?" asked Loki.  
  
"Christopher, you almost became a god yourself. The god of wine will listen to you since you saved his life then, you can get threw to Zeus by him," said David. My eyes widened.  
  
"You almost became a god?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes but, I turned it down." I looked at him in shock.  
  
"You turned it down? But why? You could have had everything you needed up there!"  
  
"Yeah, and have Ka Anor eat me? I don't think so! Now, lets get some sleep. We have a long way to travel in the morning." Merlin nodded.  
  
"Yes. Rest is needed." Us four sat together and then decided the sleeping arrangement. I was going to sleep next to Mary and Ken but, lean on Ken while Mary leaned on Eric. Hey, they wanted to make us comfortable so, might as well take the offer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to see these blue eyes looked at me. Everything hit me at once. I was on a date with Ken? How could this be? We were sitting in his car making out? I pulled myself away from him and looked at him closely. His hand went on the wheel while his other hand to his head. I had so many questions in my mind right now. How did I get back to the real world? Wasn't I in EverWorld just a minute ago? I picked up my cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amber? Go to April's house. We're having a meeting there. Are you still with Ken?" My dad. Of course he would be the one to call.  
  
"Yes. We'll be there in a minute." I clicked the phone off and looked at Ken.  
  
"So, where we headed?" he asked.  
  
"Your house for a meeting." He nodded and drove in silence. I finally look at myself. I'm in a dress? Why would I be wearing a stupid dress? Oh yes. My mom picked it out for me when we went shopping. Of course. It was a short black dress that seemed to show my figure with it. The car stopped in the driveway of his house. I got out with him and followed him in.  
  
"It doesn't seem like anyone's home yet." I nodded in agreement as he unlocked the door and turned on the lights. I sat down next to him on the couch. Silence filled the room. It was alright that Ken and I where making out, right? I gently touched his hand with mine. He looked up at me.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just fine." He didn't sound his happy self like usual. I touched his cheek with my hand gently which made him look at me, surprised.  
  
"It's alright to have feelings too you know." He leaned down and kissed me. Gently, sweetly, like he meant it. It felt so right. Us two. Together. His arms where around my waist and mine around his neck.  
  
"Ken?!"  
  
"Amber?!" I quickly pulled myself back and turned to the whom spoke. My eyes widened quickly. Christopher, April, Jalil, David. They were all there. Standing there in shock.  
  
"Well, this is a nice surprise to come back to," said Christopher with a grin. I could tell he was trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Mary coming in. She grinned and yelled back. Eric came up behind her. She turned to him.  
  
"Alright, give me the twenty because I was right!"  
  
"Man Ken, you let me down. I never knew you kissed on the first date." He handed over the money which Mary gladly placed in her pocket.  
  
"You knew this was coming?" asked David. Eric whistled and sat down next to Ken. Mary quickly sat by me.  
  
"So, you wanted to meet here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. There is something I have to tell you. We're in the real world because when ever you go to sleep, you transfer between worlds. Try to stay awake in EverWorld as much as you can but, only stay awake here. We'll have meetings every night here. Understand?" I nodded toward April. Mary looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at the time. Us teens have a part to go to! Remember? At that one complex?" She winked at me. I nodded.  
  
"Yes. So, we better get going. Come on Ken!" I grabbed his hand a quickly went for the door. I felt my wrist grabbed and me pulled toward that person. It was Christopher, of course.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you at home," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and quickly went out the door and shut it.  
  
"Well, you guys, lets get going," said Eric. I went with Ken and Mary went with Eric. I picked up my phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to StarBucks, okay? See ya there! Bye!" She hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Ken. I looked at him.  
  
"We're suppose to go to StarBucks." He nodded and headed in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My eyes opened once more. I was there again. In Everworld. I saw the morning sun rising. Merlin and Loki where already up but, I couldn't say the same for the rest. I looked over toward some sturring but, no one else got up. I joined them by the fire.  
  
"I didn't expect you up so early," said Merlin.  
  
"I normally wake up at this time on Sundays." Did they have days of the weeks here or was it just my imagination?  
  
"We're going to vist Hel today. She'll give us a short cut through her place---"  
  
"Where are we going?" Loki looked at me.  
  
"Somewhere safe." I nodded and then turned at the hand on my shoulder. It was Ken. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead. I cuddled into his warm arms.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Good morning to you too," I smiled. I knew this day was going to be different. This day was going to have some fun to it. I was waiting. I knew that our adventures had just begun along with love that started to blossom between us teens...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well, this is only the first book. I might continue later on but, who knows. 


End file.
